I felt Nothing
by jaymack33
Summary: Takes place after Supergirl Lives from Season 2. Everything before was canon, but it is alternate take afterwards. This is a Christmas one shot taking place after their first kiss that they never talked about, they've both been rationalizing their feelings about it but the holidays come and Kara starts teaching Mon-el about Christmas and they accidentally end up under the Mistletoe


I Felt Nothing - One Shot

by jaymack33

Summary: Takes place after Supergirl Lives from Season 2. Everything before was canon, but it is alternate take afterwards. This is a Christmas one shot taking place after their first kiss that they never talked about, they've both been rationalizing their feelings about it but the holidays come and Kara starts teaching Mon-el about Christmas and they accidentally end up under the Mistletoe. Their both very much afraid as they stand under the Mistletoe their rationalized feelings are put to the test as their friends in the Christmas party goad them to kiss, why are they scared? Will they feel nothing? And I love ironic story titles.

Author notes: Had to write a more hopeful Karamel story after watching episode 7, Wake Up and it's aftermath. I had been toying with this concept before but didn't think I was going to try it until I decided I needed some happy Karamel stories in my life.

Characters: Kara, Mon-el, Winn, James, Alex, J'onn, Eliza,

story notes: No choice I had to do it. Let me know what you think.

It all started at the medical wing in the DEO because of that stupid Medusa virus!

Kara's POV:

It's not really fair you know. I think I always noticed, but at the same time didn't notice how the more I stare at Mon-el the harder it is to take my eyes off him. He's so charming and funny that smile and laugh of his with just a slight hint of mischief, but not in a bad way, in a kind of fun playful way. And those, eyes, oh Rao those eyes, when he's happy, I'm happy, when his eyes are sad, I'm sad too, and when his eyes are angry I get mad too usually at him but I'm not sure mad is the exact right word for it. It's all because of that stupid kiss.

I was sad & he looked sad he told me he was dying, but it was OK because you can only cheat death so many time. I told him it was not OK, it was my fault he was dying and why he was in so much pain. My father created that stupid virus, he shouldn't be accepting this so easily. I was trying to comfort him, but he started caressing my face like I was the one that needed comforting, like I was the one that was dying.

Still I kept trying to get him out of this resignation of this acceptance of his impending death, just blame me, stop I felt tears in my eyes and than his warm soft hand was caressing my face. It came out of nowhere. He told me I was beautiful with all the weight of the world on my shoulders. I wasn't ready for it.

I wasn't ready when his warm soft lifts came over mine, and my heart started bouncing rapidly against my chest. I felt goosebumps all along my skin, but he kept caressing my face. He was a dying man, but he was comforting me. It was like time stopped. I've never felt a kiss like that before in my entire life. What just happened? It felt like we had kissed forever, and than he faded away back to bed, my eyes that had fluttered closed from the beginning of the kiss finally open with the slight disappointment of it ending way too soon. I had so many selfish questions for that dying sweet & very handsome Daxamite man.

Mon-el's POV:

Everything is cloudy the first time I wake up in medical. And than I see 3 Kara's! It isn't fair because just one Kara alone is too stunningly beautiful as it is! I joke with her about new powers, but as I focus on the middle Kara (the real one) all I see are her bright blue eyes shining like comets. And it breaks my heart that the nicest woman, the nicest person I have ever known is crying for me of all people. I'm not worthy of her tears, why can't she stop hurting me? She actually tells me I am dying because of her! I used to be a selfish self absorbed Prince of Daxam. She is so selfless, that she makes me want to be a good person too, but it's too late for me now, but I need her to stop crying over me. She has to stop!

Her sadness is like a magnetic pull that before I even know it I put my hand along the side of her beautiful face slowly stroking her face. Willing her with my heart and with the most gentle touches I can give her for her to stop, because her crying will cause my Daxamite heart to break before the virus can get it's chance. Her shiny dark blue eyes seem to darken from her tears & are sucking me in and pulling me closer from a force I can't even explain. I've never felt this way before. Although I have no strength I had to know. I'm never going to have this chance again. She's probably going to hate me for this, but if it will at least make this beautiful woman stop crying it will be so worth it. I'd do anything to make her stop as my lips slowly touch hers it is not a kiss, it is a question. I'm expecting her to deck me any second now, but she doesn't. Her sweet lips hold me in place only the pull of my weakness and a closing darkness pulls me away from her and the sweetest moment of my life.

KARA'S POV:

I'm so happy he's alive that my tummy is doing back flips, but than comes the million dollar question. I have always found Mon-el to be very challenging for me, and interesting but I've always been a little bit afraid of him. Not in a dangerous way, but in a forbidden way. My parents, Rao, my entire planet would not have approved. But I do.

He doesn't always do the right thing, but when I look into his eyes I know he wants to. He just doesn't know how yet. And it's weird with Mon-el if he was someone else and he made the same mistake I'd be OK with it but when he does it, it almost feels like it was always a challenge to who I am. Like he did it to me! I believed in him, and I saw something in him & still why can't he just be the man I see in his eyes right now.

There is something about him. Even when I once thought he was a villain. Something about the way he would joke about things with that annoyingly handsome face. The facts said he was probably a killer, but his eyes, that melodic steady voice of his, and that angelic face was telling me there was an adorable, sweet guy in there somewhere. And Earth to Kara and than not too long ago he had kissed me!

I need to hear what he has to say for himself. I can't, I just can't figure out what that was and where that came from until I know what that meant to him. "So, are we going to talk about what happened?"

Mon-el:

"About how you chased down those missiles?"

Kara:

No stupid about the kiss is what I wanted to say, but what came out was, "No, are we going to talk about what happened between us?"

Mon-el:

"What happened, what did I do?"

Kara's POV:

Oh, no he doesn't remember it wasn't his fault, he was delirious! I was kind of delirious too for some reason, that I'd rather not say! So, to protect myself, "You drooled, all over yourself," I laugh and he laughs from embarrassment while I'm crying like a baby inside I think I just hurt myself! I walk away not wanting him to see me like this. I'm so invulnerable except when I'm around him. I can't let him do that to me again. Armor up! I felt nothing!

Mon-el's POV:

I'm so happy to be alive, I think I must be in heaven because I see an angel! I had the most amazing dream that I kissed an absolutely stunning goddess! And there she is all smiley and lovable. What a great dream and than I hear her asking me if we're going to talk about what happened...Oh crap!

I guess she'll probably wait until I recover before punching me out. Wait maybe it still wasn't real. OK, let's see change the subject. Let me ask her how she stopped those missiles, like I don't already know, she's freaking Supergirl for Rao's sake!

And than oh no she answers back, "what happened between us?" It wasn't a dream! Play stupid, stupid, I tell myself! I"m good at that! If it meant anything at all she'll tell me, otherwise it was just a great dream. So..."What happened what did I do?"

Kara:

"You drooled all over yourself!"

Mon-el POV:

Hahahahah, in her sweet cute Kara voice ripping me apart as I laugh along with her while my Daxamite heart looks for a lead bullet to put in the chamber for my gun to stop the pain. Just as I thought, it was probably a mercy kiss. Like my dying wish. She's such a good person, that even though she felt absolutely nothing, just to make me feel better she let me get away with it. Like a thief I stole that kiss from her and she felt nothing. I didn't have the right to steal that kiss it wasn't fair to her. She let me have an out. I drooled, that's all it was. Just drool. It never happened. It was just a dream. I felt nothing too!

Mon-el POV:

So, now I find myself with Kara again near the last week of December as she guides me along and continues to teach me the ways of Earth:

But while she's guiding me all I see is her beautiful blond hair appearing to be waving around gracefully even when there is no wind. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling every time I look at her shining hopeful face. Her rosy cheeks and her heart shaped lips put a hitch in my throat. I think she's talking to me though, what was she saying again?

Kara's POV:

"Earth to Mon-el." "Earth calling Daxam." "Yoo-hoo, anybody home!" Kara waves at Mon-el who seems to be somewhere lost in space & time. "Everything OK?" Kara asks worriedly.

Mon-el's POV:

"Oh, right Kara, I'm fine it's just lately humans have been acting weird and I don't have the foggiest idea of what is going on." "I hear weird songs in the stores about snow and Santa, and Blitzen." "I hear humans ringing bells and all of my shows on TV stopped showing new episodes." "Do, you know what's going on?" Mon-el blew a sigh of relief that his standby cover question will hopefully throw her off from how she's been affecting me lately.

Kara's POV:

Kara smiles brightly, causing Mon-el to smile even more brightly which makes Kara fight him in a death match of brighter smiles that there is no way he is going to win, because, "this is Christmas Mon-el and it's the best time of the year!" "OOOH, there is gift giving and singing and pretty decorations, and yummy cookies, you my friend have opened up Pandora's box, I can't wait to teach you about Christmas!

Mon-el:

OK, so let me get this straight, these Reign-deer don't actually attack and maim people, because on Daxam we wouldn't let children out past curfew because of them? Mon-el, waived his arms palms upward making a point while trying to understand some of these weird Earth customs.

Kara:

No, Mon-el reindeer are cute and fluffy and they help Santa to fly around and give gifts to young children on Earth.

Mon-el:

Oh, right wait a minute I think while I was doing my research I discovered Santa has like this very fast ship that helps him to give all these gifts to children and they bribe him with cookies, because apparently Santa doesn't know how to make them himself. I don't understand why he doesn't just ask someone how to make them so he doesn't have to make such a long trip every year.

Kara:

Kara's mouth is wide open! He's been doing his stupid Netflix research again and I think he might actually thinks Santa is real! If I giggle too much, I wouldn't want him to feel bad especially when it's so cute. It's one of those things I like about him. On the other hand I really need to suppress my laughter because once I start going, I might not be able to stop...don't laugh, don't laugh just because he's so cute and adorkable!

Mon-el:

I know I just said something wrong. Kara always looks like she's about to tell me something and than she looks like she's about to start laughing at something I said. Her eyes always give her away and than she lets it go and I want to ask her but she is so hypercritical sometimes, that I'm glad she let it go. I'll take the win!

Kara:

So we walk around town. I point out all the Christmas lights to him as we walk. Every once in a while I don't know how it happens it's like as my arms are swinging my hand always falls into his. Usually I pull it away quickly, but sometimes I let it linger just to see if he says anything. About 5 seconds and than let it go. Maybe 10 seconds next time and let it go. One time I managed to hold on for a full minute and I got an actual look from Mon-el. I was expecting him to say something. He just gave me a smile, and our new record of one minute was set. No matter what I felt when we were holding hands, it meant nothing right?

Mon-el:

As I walk down the street, Kara points out beautiful Christmas lights. I see these Magical evil imp decorations that we would hate on Daxam, but children love on Earth, for some reason. More of those Reigndeers we would be afraid of on Daxam, but children and Kara love them because they are cute & fluffy. As we're walking I feel Kara's hand brush against mine and I think nothing of it. It did feel good for a couple of seconds and she doesn't say anything. And I sure as hell am not going to say something that woman punches way too hard in training for me to piss her off and yet she's so gentle when she's Kara Danvers. I start noting it more as her hand starts to grasp my hand a little bit more often and for a little bit longer every time as we walk and talk about Christmas and than release.

Over time when she was walking and pointing out stuff I kind of started watching her hand, it looked like it was looking for my hand and missing several times, but that had to just be my imagination. As soon as I look at some of the decorations I feel her hand interlacing against my hand again. She doesn't say anything. And I'm not saying anything either because if she felt nothing, than same Kara, the same! I know I don't deserve you. I'm just lucky to have you guide me showing me all the wonders of this world.

Kara:

So finally we arrive at my apartment. I feel bad sometimes as he stays all alone at the DEO like a criminal in a fenced in bunk. I mean he can come and go as he pleases, and he has a job at the bar that he loves. But still it makes me happy when he comes over and gets to go out in the world and actually do things.

It's so weird about us, like we're so different, but we're the same. He drinks these weird alien drinks that would put me under the table in a heart beat and I'm Supergirl and he drinks them like their made out of water. Hey, there's something in common after all my club soda is really glorified seltzer water when you think about it! But even with our differences we're still the same. We're both aliens who lost our home and had to acclimate ourselves on Earth, just I had a much bigger head start. He smiles so much, I used to smile just as much until the weight of being Supergirl maybe gave him a slight edge. He jokes all the time, I do too, just not quite as much as before. But that's the point, when I see him I sometimes I see who I used to be, before I started wearing my cape.

Now, I actually feel a tinge guilt as I've convinced him to want to be a hero too, it is a heavy cape isn't it? And I think he will be a good one...well eventually. He definitely has the heart for it, but will that beautiful smile of his go away just a little bit from that cape's weight? He's already lost so much, his home, his people, he's in a brand new world that can be very overwhelming to anyone.

He usually doesn't show it bothers him, but sometimes when he's by himself and I see him when he doesn't notice me right away he lets his guard down and I see the cracks in his armor. Mon-el doesn't always smile. He only smiles when he knows someone is looking. So, I smile as he walks into my apartment. He than proceeds giving his charming smile to my friends and to my sister Alex. I like when he smiles. I like it so much!

Alex smiling brightly laughing as she has already had a few too many drinks to take the edge off:

"Merry Christmas Mon-el!" She chirps. "Would you like some egg nog?" Alex smile laughing as she watches him grab for the extra special holiday egg nog.

Mon-el:

"Yes, why thank you Alex." I grab some of that white liquid that was in a big mixing bowl, I pour it out and I start chugging it down.

Alex:

I stare at Mon-el as he has literally starts chugging the whole thing down inside of 12 seconds. "No, Mon-el don't, there's more than just egg nog in the egg nog!"

Mon-el:

"I know, it was so good, why thank you so much." "What's the problem, can I have another one, please?"

Alex:

"Mon-el it was spiked!"

Mon-el:

"Like, with what?" "On Daxam, even babies drink stronger milk than that, but I must admit that did taste awe and some!"

Alex:

I just shook, my head. Just Mon-el being Mon-el, I can't help but laugh. I bet he could have finished off the entire bowl and not even gotten a buzz. Talk about a buzz kill. What's the point if you drink it all and you still feel nothing.

Mon-el:

"No, seriously Alex, it was good, I've had like 3 of them, thank you so much.!"

Kara:

"Ha,ha, ha,ha!" I can' t help laughing at the look on my sisters face, doesn't matter even Supergirl can't out drink Mon-el. It's like his super power or something. I don't really know how that would help him to fight for justice but it's still kind of neat.

So, where is Mon-el off to now as I watch him heading to my kitchen where he...

Mon-el:

"Dr. Danvers, merry Christmas young lady!" Mon-el smiles giving her a big hug.

Eliza:

"Oh, you sweet boy, so how was your Christmas so far?"

Mon-el:

"Oh, it has been merry, Kara has shown me Christmas lights and taught me about Santa and gifts and trees, and Alex just taught me about this delicious milk called egg nog. I have never had anything like it."

Eliza smiles laughing as she literally sees Alex miming Mon-el and the way he was putting down the egg nogs to Winn and James while Kara laughs next to them. "So Mon-el I was about to start baking some Christmas and gingerbread cookies, so why don't you go back and talk with everybody and I'll let you know when their ready.

Mon-el:

"Can I help, I am a guest and I would love to be helpful and I am trying to learn as much about Christmas as I can."

Eliza smiles:

"Why, sure you know what, here is a cookie sheet and I'll show you what to do."

Kara and Alex walk in, and together say, "hey, is he going to drink all the nog and eat all the cookies too?" "That's not fair!" They both pout, one for the egg nog but both of them for the cookies!

Mon-el:

"Oh, no I just was asking Dr. Danvers to show me how to bake them," as he gives a side ridiculously cute look straight at Kara.

Kara:

I'm so lucky I feel nothing otherwise this thing going on with my tummy which is doing a bunch of somersaults & backflips definitely has nothing to do with that absolutely adorable hopeful innocent look on his face. "Hey, me and Alex want to bake too right Alex," I give her the slightest carefully non-super elbow to her stomach.

Alex:

"Right, of course, we promise we won't do too much better than you."

Eliza:

Smiles my daughters threw out their easy bake ovens because they discovered it wasn't that easy I wonder, if they will win. I mean Mon-el shouldn't win as he's probably never baked anything in his life but it would be so funny if he did, she continues to smile and laugh and than..when everyone is finished oven mitts down...

Alex and Kara grumble eating ginger bread cookies as they walk away.

Kara- "He was just lucky, my mom helped him, that's the only reason his came out better than ours."

Alex- "I don't know Kara, I think they came out better than her's too."

Kara: "Not, helping Alex!"

Mon-el:

"What did I do?"

Eliza;

"It's OK, Mon-el my girls are just really ultra competitive, but nobody is good at everything, maybe I'll teach you how to make pumpkin pie next time."

Mon-el: "I don't know what that is, but I know that has to be great if you can make it!" "Hey,mmmmmm...this cookie is really good."

Eliza:

"Yeah, notice even though they pretended to be mad at you and said you were lucky they grabbed the cookies you made not theirs, just saying."

Winn and James are having a sing off:

Winn sings chestnuts roasting in an open fire in a deep voice, and James sings he'll have a blue Christmas without you with an even deeper voice!

Kara and Alex laugh as they bring Mon-el's cookies, but they say it's theirs anyway! They laugh as they see Mon-el coming over.

Kara:

"Hey, it's my turn," and she sings all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth in the cutest way possible every one is laughing, while Mon-el's heart melts at how cute she is and her voice is the voice of an angel. She looks exactly the way her voice sounds absolutely breathtaking and stunning.

Mon-el:

"Hey can I have a turn, and they show him the words on their phones so Mon-el can sing have a Holly jolly Christmas it's the best time of the year."

Kara:

Damn it he's so damned cute and his voice is so nice, I could listen to him sing with that beautiful happy smile all day and night long.

Alex:

Alex waves her hand over Kara's face. "Earth to Kara, earth to Kara, yoohoo." "Where did you go just now?" As she saw Kara swaying as she stared at Mon-el who was starting a second song about Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.

Kara- "No,where Alex, I don't know, what your talking about.

Alex- "Yeah, well we'll see later Kara, we'll see."

Kara:

"What are you talking about Alex?"

Alex:

"Nothing, Kara, just saying we'll see."

Knock..knock...knock...

Alex: "Oh wait is that a knock, who could that be?"

Winn: "I don't know, maybe it is Santa coming early this year."

James: "Are you sure, maybe it's just the pizza I ordered."

Kara laughing, "you know we don't eat pizza on Christmas you silly goose, will someone let him in already."

Alex runs up to the door pointing both hands out the door, "look it's Santa straight out of the snow caps on Mars."

Space Santa in full Santa suit and beard:

J'onn: "Ho, HO, HO, Merry Christmas," he comes in with his bag of presents and he sits down. Who has been good this year and would like a present from Space Santa

Kara: "Me, oh me first," with super-speed Kara sits on her Space dads lap and asks him for a barbie and ken doll and than she starts ball out laughing when Mon-el actually sits on J'onn's other lap and I would like one of those square thingies you put in the Play-station that puts cartoons on that you can make move with button controllers.

Kara starts laughing furiously Alex takes a picture and Kara is laughing so hard that she literally falls off of Martian Manhunter's laugh.

Mon-el goes down on his knees to Kara. "Are you OK?" And than he caresses Kara's face again Kara freezes oh, no this can't be happening again.

"You OK, Kara?" As he helps Kara up they end up right over hanging mistletoe that was an Alex trap, she just wanted to see what Kara would do.

Winn: "Oh, look who's under the mistle toe."

Monel- "Mistle what, what is he talking about Kara?"

Kara- "Oh nothing he's just kidding!" Kara is trying to laugh it off, while inside she just wants to jump out a window and fly away at top speed, why can't someone be in trouble right now so I can save them. Unfortunately someone might be in trouble. But that someone is me.

Jimmy: "No, seriously Kara aren't you supposed to be teaching Mon-el about all the Christmas traditions?"

Kara; "Yeah, well its not that big of a deal," as she gave a slight punch to Mon-el's shoulder, that kind of hurt Mon-el a little bit.

Mon-el: "Oww, Right OK, than I'll just go and..."

Alex: "Halt right there Kara, you too Mon-el are you afraid Kara?" Alex the older sister knows all the right buttons, she was going to press enter, enter, enter, your move sis, her eyes narrow as she watches her sister try to squirm off her hook, I'm not blind, my sister wants that kiss more than I want to even see it and I really want to see them kiss like a lot!

Those words always made Kara stand up straighter no matter who it was and no matter what they said she was never afraid of anything that's why I'm Supergirl! I"m afraid of nothing...

Alex: "Afraid to give Mon-el a small little kiss." Alex teased.

Kara..."afraid of nothing"...except that. Aww crap.

Mon-el: "Well, I know Kara, and if she says it isn't a big deal, it isn't. If she says she will feel nothing I believe, her because Kara is very honest and she never lies about anything."

Alex: Under her breath, "Except how she feels about you dummy!" "Your, actually, well actually both of you are pretty clueless, she whispers."

Both, Kara and Mon-el stare right at Alex and her challenge with their super hearing her whisper was a shout from the rooftop.

Eliza just stands there with the biggest smile on her face waiting to see her daughter fall in love, well acknowledge how she actually feels about Mon-el anyway, because after all a mother does know.

Mon-el: "Well even though Kara said she would feel nothing, I'm not sure anymore, but I know I could kiss Kara, and it wouldn't be a big deal we'll still be great friends, we won't feel anything right Kara?" "I'm not afraid...Mon-el shakes actually I am, but she doesn't need to know that, I'm not, right Kara?"

Kara: Rao, that hurt me so much what he just said, but damn it their all staring and the longer I make this a thing the more their going to think this is a thing, but it's not a thing, it's not! "Right, Mon-el, I couldn't have said it better myself," I laugh" Oh, Rao, please save me, and don't let me melt and faint away like a girly girl if he gives me even half as good a kiss as our first one, if he felt nothing than I sure as hell felt nothing too, I look and see Mon-el isn't looking now is my chance. Kiss...

Mon-el: I didn't see it coming it caught me way off guard as I feel Kara's sweet soft gentle lips over mine, my eyes flutter closed, I feel nothing, even though really I feel everything with electricity tingling up and down my body absolutely nothing.

Kara: Ha, ha I'm kissing you, and I felt nothing as I rubbed up and down on your bicep and your chest, it's really solid, and caressing your face for a change it's so baby smooth, oh no mmmmmmm...he's kissing me back, don't do it Kara, don't do it, I feel my ankle extending up in the air for I have no idea why. MMMMMMMMMM...I feltmmmmmmm...nothing...mmmmmmmon-el!

Mon-el: MmmmmmKara...I felt nothing ...even though you really mmmmmm are a babe.

Kara: I finally manage to get my mouth off of his wonderful lips feeling tingling all through my mouth and my cheek where he was caressing me, yes I felt a lot of nothing, bunches of nothing and is it hot in hear, I thought we were in winter or something.

Alex: "Wow, Kara you proved me wrong, you only used a little bit of tongue in that kiss, huh?" "And what was that thing you did where you wrapped your leg around his, was that nothing too?" Alex had the biggest knowing smile blasting away at Kara.

Eliza: "Hey, you kids, just leave those two alone, I"m sure they have a lot to talk about, you don't need to rub it in so much, how about we go over to Alex's and we'll finish our party over there.

Kara: "Hey, wait just a second there mom, I told you I felt nothing!"

Eliza: "Sure you did Kara, now why don't you be a good daughter and talk to Mon-el how you really feel without us making you feel uncomfortable about it."

Kara: "Come back here...ohhhhhhhh" Mon-el had snuck up on me from behind giving me a hug with his face nuzzling my neck surprising me in a good way. I feel all warm inside again like when we were kissing before and I could say I felt nothing but I'd probably be lying about it.

Mon-el: "Kara, did you really feel, nothing, because I just want to ask you something and please promise you won't get mad, but I kind of did feel something, maybe a little bit more than something and I know you'll never kiss me again, because you felt nothing just like when I was dying and you were just giving me my last wish...and...mmmmmmmmmmm!

Kara: Kara's heart stopped a beat, that's what he thought, stupid! Kara's heart starting beating faster and his stupid lips on her neck were making her knees feel floaty. He felt something, that stupid lying Daxamite, why didn't he say that before, I'm so angry as I turn around I cup his face see his puppy eyes and his sad pout and bye, I kiss him so deeply that the next time I felt nothing we were both entangled under my bedspread watching our clothes hanging from the ceiling fan.

Mon-el:

"Want to feel nothing again Kara?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

Kara: I feel him pulling me into him again, what is this like the 4th or 5th time, and all I can say is even though this feels so damned good, and the jig is up about this feeling nothing crap, and I'm staying in Mon-el's arms as long as he wants, I just know my stupid sister is so going to gloat and give me the business about this, I'm better off just hiding here safely in Mon-el's arms until at least tomorrow! Bye!

The End!

Author notes: Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I might have one more one-shot in me about one of my favorite Karamel scenes ever and than I'll go back to my other story and start working on chapter 16 called Home Alone.


End file.
